


Getting Old

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, growing old is hard, philinda bad days, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil loses a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Philinda Bad Day Challenge. It's a little short, but I’m not on my best today. I hope it makes you smile a little!
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you. - Anybody else getting a cold?

Someday she would be able to go through her morning routine of Tai Chi and kick-boxing, but today was not that day. Yesterday it had been Skye, wanting to train with her. Before that, it had been Simmons, before that both Skye and Simmons and today? Today it was Phil.

With a sigh he leaned against the wall of the training room. “You think it's silly.”

Oh dear god, what was it now? Pressing her lips together, she shot him a look and continued to go through her moves.

He nodded. ““You're right. Better not talk about it. Skye's wrong anyway.”

Fine, she'd bite. “What's Skye wrong about?” she asked, knowing she would probably regret this.

“Do you think we're old?”

“Is your back hurting again?”

“No!” He straightened up. “Skye and I played Dragon Combat …”

What?

“It's a console-game,” he added. “Hadn't heard about it before yesterday either.” He sighed again. “And I lost. Skye said it's because I only like old stuff. And then she gave me that look, you know? That pitiful look teenagers give to the elderly.”

She definitely regretted asking now.

“Captain America memorabilia isn't old, it's vintage,” Phil grumbled. “And unlike certain hackers, I actually have to go out and save the world. Damn, I've been saving the world before she had even been born! ”

Wait for it.

“Oh, my god. We're old.”

There he went. “Speak for yourself,” she said.

He pulled up his shoulders. “My knees hurt and I think I need new glasses.”

She glanced at him again.“Captain America is much older than you.”

He shrugged.

“And he looks great.”

“That's true.” He smiled.

“And you didn't even need super-serum.”

“Does that mean you find me handsome?”

Seriously? “This is why I don't do comfort.”

His smile widened. “You think I'm handsome.”

“Don't make me kick your butt.” Kick-boxing was next on her agenda anyway.

He grinned. “You think I'm cute.”

“You're acting like a twelve year old.”

“That's because you keep me young,” he said and stepped away from her. He was no fool, she gave him that.

She rolled her eyes. Once he was gone, she allowed herself to grin as well.


End file.
